


late at night

by mels



Series: bingo fest 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mentions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, anxiety mentions, fainting mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil craves a late night snack, but it ends in a minor injury and Dan takes care of him.Warnings: descriptions of injury and blood, food mentions, mentions of fainting and anxiety





	late at night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ‘accident’ square on my [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) bingo card!
> 
> a huge shoutout to the lovely [lynn](https://retrovrgo.tumblr.com/) for helping me beta this <3

It’s way too late to eat, Phil knows that. Midnight is closing in and he should be asleep, but his stomach is growling so loud and he simply can’t ignore that. He turns once more in the bed, staring into the dark and at the empty side where Dan sleeps. 

Phil sighs and climbs out of bed. He passes through the lounge where Dan’s still on his laptop.

Dan shifts in the sofa, removing one earbud. “Can’t sleep?”

Phil shakes his head. “Hungry.” Dan nods in acknowledgement and yawns, stretching his arms above his head, before averting his attention back to the laptop in his lap. 

Phil continues to the kitchen and picks out a bowl from one of the cupboards above the counters. He fetches the cereal from the pantry, milk from the fridge. He pours cereal almost to the top of the bowl, then fills as much milk as he can. The bowl ends up almost overflowing with milk and cereal, just the way Phil likes it. He puts the cereal box and milk away. 

Phil should know that when he’s tired, he gets more clumsy than usual and sometimes things he touches slips easier from his grip. Phil knows that deep inside, but it doesn’t occur to him at this moment. As he turns toward the kitchen table, the bowl slips from his hands before he can even begin to react. 

The bowl splits with loud _ clinks _ , as the white porcelain pieces bounce across the tiled kitchen floor. Milk wets his bare feet, splashing up his legs, on the floor and cabinets. Phil doesn’t swear that often, but a small, “ _ Fuck _,” still escapes him. 

He crouches down to pick up the pieces. As he picks up the first piece he feels a sting of pain in the palm of his hand. Just a second later, blood colours his skin and drips down on the tiles.

“Ow!” He exclaims loudly, hissing at the pain. 

“Phil?” Dan’s voice startles him, it’s filled with worry. “What the hell?” His eyes widen, he walks closer and kneels in front of Phil.

“I was- I tried to-“ Phil tries, but he’s not really sure what he’s saying or doing, blinded by the pain in his palm and how he can feel his body shaking. He’s not gonna faint, but it’s a near thing. Phil drops down the rest of the way to the floor, knees up and 

“Hey! Phil? It’s alright,” Dan says softly, sounding surprisingly calm in this mess. “Breathe, okay? It’s fine, let me help you. Let’s get you bandaged up, okay?” He caresses Phil’s hands with both of his.

Dan finds him the nearest towel in the kitchen, telling him to put pressure on it as he fetches the first aid kit from the bathroom. It’s first when Phil is left alone for the few minutes it takes Dan to get to the bathroom and back, that he realises his cheeks are wet from tears. The shaking in his body has calmed, it’s almost gone, but he can feel the aftershock of his anxiety. His heart is still beating a tad too fast, but at least he’s breathing calmer. Phil wipes away the stray tears still running down his cheeks with his bare arm. 

Just a few seconds later Dan returns with the first aid kit. Phil can’t look at him, feeling kind of embarrassed about the mess he’s made. He looks at the poor porcelain pieces next to him, ignoring the drops of blood, and ends up staring at the milk still dripping from the bottom of the cabinet doors.

He sees Dan kneel in front of him through his peripheral, feels his hand gently under Phil’s towel-wrapped hand.

Dan’s voice is soft as can be when he asks. “You okay?” Phil swallows hard, not sure he can speak or move. “Phil?” Dan’s hand is on his cheek, then under his chin to gently force his gaze towards Dan. 

Phil still averts his eyes, looking at Dan’s shirt. He clears his throat before saying, “Just overwhelmed.”

“It’s not big,” Dan says, “the cut. It may look like a lot considering-,” he nods towards the rest of the room, “but it’s not, I promise. No stitches needed,” he sounds positive at the end. 

Phil swallows hard and nods. “That’s good.”

Phil dares to take a look as Dan starts to care for his hand. Once he’s wiped off the blood, it really isn’t too bad. Sure, it’s kind of a long cut, but it’s shallow and the bleeding has stopped. Dan dabs his palm lightly it with antiseptic and Phil hisses at the way it stings. He finds a fitting plaster and carefully attaches it to Phil’s hand. Phil tries his best not to flinch and he almost manages it, only moving his hand slightly away from Dan. Dan tries his best to be careful as he wraps a bandage around Phil’s hand for extra protection.

Dan lifts Phil’s chin, cradling his face with both his hands. “Are you okay?”

Phil sniffles and looks deep into the brown of Dan’s eyes. His eyes are like a chocolate fountain, soft and sweet, calming and caring. “I am now.” He smiles then, relieved.

Dan leans in and kisses his lips once. “How about I make you a new bowl of cereal?” Phil bites his lip, glancing at the mess of milk, mixed with crushed bowl and cereal on the floor, coloured red by some drops of his blood. “No,” Dan says firmly, which brings Phil attention back to Dan’s face, “I’ll take care of that,” then he says, in a softer tone, “do you want cereal or something else?”

“You know what would be good? Besides cereal, because I want that too.”

“No,” Dan says softly, stroking his cheek, “but do tell.”

Phil grins and tries to return the gesture with his hurt hand, but as soon as he touches Dan’s face a sharp pain surges through his hand and he frowns. He tries the other hand instead, realising he should’ve obviously used that from the start. “Hot cocoa,” he says, stroking Dan’s cheek and down to his neck.

Dan smiles, and it quickly grows into a wide grin. “Good idea.”

Dan helps him up from the floor. As Phil makes his way to the kitchen table, Dan starts making cocoa. While that starts heating up on the stove, Phil watches him prepare a bowl of cereal. Something about Dan doing all of this for him makes his heart swell. They’re always there for each other, he knows that, and yet every time Dan does something that’s just a little bit more than usual, he can’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy.

Phil starts eating his cereal slowly, while Dan tends to the chocolate on the stove. After pouring the chocolate into mugs, he cleans up the mess Phil made on the kitchen floor. Phil tries to focus more on his cereal than trying to see what Dan is doing, still feeling a bit embarrassed over how clumsy he is. 

Just a few minutes later, Dan joins him at the table with a mug for Phil and a mug of his own.

Dan sips his chocolate, then he hisses, “Fuck! It’s too hot!”

Phil snorts, milk escaping down his chin as he chews on a mouthful of cereal. He swallows and says, “It’s _ hot _ chocolate, idiot, what do you think?” Dan rolls his eyes at him and murmurs something under his breath as he leans back in his chair.

“How did you know I was hurt?” Phil asks. “I felt like I was being so silent and then suddenly you were just there.”

Dan laughs once. “Silent? Could’ve heard that bowl drop from miles away, clumsy.”

“Sod off,” Phil feigns offended, then smiles slightly. 

“No, but,” Dan smiles back, “I heard the bowl break, that’s the truth. And I thought you might need assistance and well- I was right, wasn’t I?” He nods to Phil’s hand.

“Yeah,” Phil says, studying the bandage around his hand, “yeah, you were right.”

Phil eats the rest of his cereal in silence, scraping the last pieces of cereal and milk from his bowl and then pushes it aside on the table. He pushes his mug closer, leans down and blows tentatively on the surface of the cocoa drink. When he puts his lips to the rim, it still feels hot but close to drinking temperature, so he tips the mug to take a sip. Nice, warm fluid runs down his throat, heating his body instantly in the best way possible.

“Good?” Dan asks. 

Phil nods. “Mhm. Amazing!” He licks his mouth and smacks his lips in a pleased way. Dan huffs a laugh and tries his cocoa again, taking a big gulp when he realises it’s not that hot anymore. 

“A bit too sweet, but you know me,” Dan says, yet taking another sip anyway. 

Phil nods. “Thank you,” he says, “for this. For taking care of me.”

Dan puts his mug down and leans forward, taking Phil’s unharmed hand in both of his. “Of course. Always.”

Phil grins sheepishly. “Always,” he says and takes another sip. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com). if you want to reblog the fic, you can do that [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/188189952380/late-at-night-phil-craves-a-late-night-snack-but) :')


End file.
